


Show them you're Mine

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [600]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Angst and Porn, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Ligue 1, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Turns out I was right :)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Et soudainement, la Ligue 1 devint sexy.
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Mauricio Pochettino, Thomas Tuchel/André Villas-Boas
Series: FootballShot [600]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/gifts).



Show them you're Mine

Mauricio avait beaucoup rit avec l’accumulation d’évènements dans le foot français. Tuchel soudainement mis à la porte par le PSG, puis il avait été appelé, il avait accepté après de longues heures de réflexions (il voulait à la fois reprendre une grosse équipe mais aussi continuer de bronzer à Monaco), et maintenant, l’heure tant attendue était arrivée. Ce n’est une surprise que pour les supporters, leurs joueurs, leurs directions, et probablement la majorité de leurs familles, mais Niko et lui sont en couple depuis déjà un bon moment (7-2). Donc forcément, un match PSG-ASM au Parc des Princes ? Une sacrée expérience pour leur couple, en fait, ils l’attendaient sûrement tous les deux, mais Poch n’aurait jamais avoué avoir attendu ce moment aussi longtemps. Il l’attendait sûrement plus que Niko parce qu’il est un ancien joueur de Paris. S’il devait décrire l’ambition de Niko par rapport à Monaco, il finirait par parler du Bayern, et pour le moment c’est hors de question, alors il dira juste que pour eux-deux, c’est trois points ou rien.

  
  


Le match est plutôt long sur la ligne de touche, parce que d’un côté il y a des joueurs expérimentés, et de l’autre des gamins à la recherche d’expérience, alors (et compte tenu des arbitres français…) beaucoup de cartons suivent lors de la rencontre. Mauricio n’est pas déçu du match, les 85 premières minutes sont tout à fait satisfaisantes, 2-1 pour le PSG, il reste tout de même plutôt déçu du but de l’un des gamins (Les corners. Toujours les corners.). Mais forcément, tout commence à dégénérer vers la fin du match, ce n’est pas la même ambiance que pour Marseille, mais les esprits s’échauffent toujours en fin de match. Jovetic s’embrouille avec Icardi, et Mauricio aurait envie de rentrer sur le terrain pour aller les frapper lui-même, mais le devoir l’appelle alors qu’il essaye de calmer Niko sur la ligne de touche, forcément c’est plus compliqué qu’on ne pourrait le croire… Il ne veut pas s’énerver contre lui à son tour, mais il ne peut pas non plus rester stoïque. Sa main sur le pectoral gauche de Niko, Mauricio ne sait pas ce qui le retient de l’embrasser, les caméras ? L’homophobie ambiante du stade ? La flamme intense de colère qui brûle dans les yeux de Niko ? 

  
  


Mauricio est maintenant plutôt déçu du match qui finit sur un nul à cause d’un but sur (encore) corner par Disasi (les gamins. Toujours surveiller les gamins). Mais il est prêt à accepter que tout va bien quant au résultat, cependant il ne peut faire taire la sourde jalousie qui bat dans sa poitrine quand il voit le petit français (Quel est son nom ? Yen Bedder ? Il a oublié honnêtement) essayer de calmer son homme en le tenant dans ses bras. Comme s’il n’existait pas ! Lui ! Alors qu’il a spécifiquement rejoint la Ligue 1 pour lui ! Alors qu’il apprend cette putain de langue pour lui ! Il l’attend à la sortie de la conférence de presse, prêt à le ramener chez lui pour passer la nuit, Mauricio sent que ce n’est plus son cerveau qui parlera pour lui à un moment de la soirée. 

  
  


“Est-ce que tu m’aimes ?” Sa bite parle sûrement pour lui à partir de là.

“Bien sûr, ta question n’a pas d’importance parce que tu le sais déjà.”

“Mais tu aimes ce français, Yen quelque chose…”

“Wissam ? C’est l’un de mes joueurs !”

“Et alors ?! Nous sommes en couple !”

“Oh mon dieu tu es tellement jaloux…”

  
  


Mauricio sait qu’il a raison, et pourtant, ça ne l’empêche pas de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Niko alors qu’il ne lui laisse pas beaucoup d’autres choix que de le porter jusqu’à son lit, n’hésitant pas plus que quelques secondes pour lui retirer ses vêtements, grimaçant légèrement en voyant l’écusson de la principauté sur l’une des parties du survêtement, il n’aime toujours pas savoir qu’un club croit se l’être approprié, alors qu’il n’appartient à personne (sauf lui). 

Mauricio le laisse comme ça sur son lit, cherchant à reprendre son souffle alors que ses vêtements résident sur le parquet, alors qu'il fouille dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour trouver du lubrifiant et quelque chose pour pimenter leur soirée. Poch glisse sa main entre les mèches noires de Niko, déposant un léger baiser sur sa mâchoire alors qu'il passe un bandeau sur ses yeux. Il n'est pas aussi jaloux d'habitude, mais voir tous les joueurs de Monaco autour de lui, essayer de le détendre alors que c'est son rôle ? Mauricio est obligé de réagir, même si ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Niko mord sa lèvre inférieure, il peut se souvenir de lui avoir dit d'arrêter, mais il ne dira rien aujourd'hui, parce qu'il en est responsable.

''Tu es tellement jaloux mi amor...''

''Tu sais ce que je vais te faire corazon ?'' Mauricio mordille le bon de son oreille, observant le léger frisson qui traverse le corps de Niko

''Baise-moi Poch...''

''Avec plaisir darling.''

Mauricio ouvre la petite bouteille de lubrifiant avant de s'en mettre sur les doigts, malgré le nombre d'heures qu'ils ont eu ensemble pour expérimenter leur corps il sait à quel point le trou de Niko est serré, mais diablement chaud. Poch pose l'une des jambes de Niko sur son épaule, son index traçant les contours de l'anneau de chair, une partie du gel froid aidant le trou de Niko à s'habituer à ce changement de température. Il se penche en avant pour tracer une ligne droite entre le coccyx et le nombril avec sa langue, laissant une légère traînée de salive sur la peau chaude, alors que son premier doigt lubrifié s'introduit finalement dans le trou étroit de Niko. Son beau croate laisse échapper un magnifique petit couinement alors que sa main vient se poser sur son poignet, pour ne pas perdre un appui sous le coup de la pénétration.

''Tu es si beau Niko, pardonne moi d'avoir cru que tes joueurs pourraient un jour me remplacer...''

''Au moins je sais que tu tiens à moi...'' Niko rit quelques secondes, puis s'arrête subitement quand un autre doigt rejoint le premier, étirant peu à peu son trou

''Parce que tu en doutais ?'' Mauricio pince l'un de ses tétons avec sa main libre

''Jam ~aaah~ ais.''

Mauricio continue de sourire alors qu'il retourne ses doigts dans le cul de Niko, pour le voir se tendre, redressant sans le vouloir son dos, un petit cri lui échappant, sa main bougeant dans son bras à son cou pour le maintenir contre lui. Pour accentuer sa présence dans son corps. Mauricio aimerait que Niko puisse se voir comme ça, il a totalement lâché prise et je semble plus aussi professionnel que 99% du temps. Mais sa jalousie a parlé, il garde le bandeau pour une raison. Poch introduit un troisième doigt pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de dommages collatéraux une fois qu'ils auront fini, il ne veut pas le blesser, pas quand ils sont finalement réunis après plusieurs semaines. Mauricio le ciselle une dernière fois pour être sûr, Niko continuant de s'accrocher à lui, des légers couinements trahissant la sensibilité de son corps. 

''Je t'aime corazon.''

''Oh seigneur Mauricio ne me fais pas attendre... Par pitié...'' 

Mauricio sait à quel point Niko est sensible au lit, il l'a déjà vu pleurer plusieurs fois quand son corps était trop stimulé, alors il sait aussi très bien qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas faire attendre son bel ami s'il ne veut pas se retrouver à devoir chercher une boîte de mouchoirs dans la cuisine. Ses doigts ne perdent pas de temps avant de laisser leur place à sa bite, c’est comme toutes les autres fois, délicieusement serré et chaud. Mauricio garde ses mains solidement posées sur les hanches de Niko, il sait que des traces de doigts seront présentes lors des prochains jours, mais ce ne sera qu’une preuve indiscrète qu’il lui appartient. Ses lèvres se posent sur sa gorge pour y planter ses dents, laissant pour plus tard une grosse marque noire. Le sien. Son corps instaure un rythme lent mais puissant, sa bite frappant à répétition sa prostate, pour entendre ses délicieux petits couinements, la stimulation du match et maintenant de leur rapport ne peut que le rendre fou. 

Mauricio ne résiste pas longtemps avant de passer ses doigts autour de l’érection de Niko, leur orgasme tout proche, ce serait une torture que de le faire attendre un peu plus alors que des spasmes de plaisir traversent déjà son corps. Un dernier baiser où il peut sentir le goût du sang (et pourtant il lui a répété il ne sait combien de fois de ne pas mordre sa lèvre…), avant que leurs abdomens ne se couvrent de blanc, et que son sperme ne remplisse le trou fatigué de son beau croate. Mauricio sort de lui après quelques minutes durant lesquelles son corps lui demande un peu de répit, après un regard furtif il sait déjà qu’il va devoir changer les draps, mais pour l’instant ce n’est pas la priorité, pour le moment il affiche un sourire satisfait en retirant finalement le bandeau des yeux de Niko, qui peine à retrouver un rythme de respiration normal après tous ces évènements.  Mauricio ne résistera jamais à ses beaux yeux.

''C'était fantastique corazon...'' Mauricio passe sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, fonçant légèrement les sourcils en voyant quelques cheveux blancs qu'il n'avait pas vu avant

''Ne me demande pas de bouger avant demain...'' Niko murmure en riant, sa main effectivement très lente pour attraper la sienne par rapport à d'habitude

''Tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose avant de dormir ? Il doit bien me rester quelques restes.''

''Il va falloir que tu me nourrisses alors, je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir me relever.'' Mauricio sent tout un tas de pensées obscènes l'assaillir en regardant les douces lèvres rouges et gonflées, il doit bien lui rester quelques plats de pâtes à lui faire avaler comme un enfant...

_______________________

La douche du lendemain matin ne peut que leur faire du bien, pour détendre leurs muscles endoloris de tout ce... Travail. Mauricio apprécie ses quelques centimètres d'avance pour pouvoir aider Niko à démêler ses quelques mèches rebelles, son regard le plus souvent attiré par le magnifique corps sous ces mêmes cheveux. Il est plutôt heureux que Maurizio soit toujours à Londres, c'est hors de question qu'il découvre que son père a toujours une vie sexuelle active. Et pour confirmer ça, il a prévu autre chose pour continuer leur nuit malgré le retour de Niko à Monaco d'ici deux petites heures, Mauricio tend la main vers l'un des paniers de bienvenue qu'il a déposé là par manque de temps, pour défaire le ruban autour de la poignée. Il lui faut peu de temps pour qu'un joli noeud soit noué autour de la base de la bite de Niko.

''Enlève-le quand tu seras arrivé à Monaco, comme un rappel de qui t'a baisé à t'en rendre statique pour une soirée entière.'' Mauricio passe ses doigts sur la marque violette sur son cou, il ferait mieux de ne pas replier son col pour que personne ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, même si au fond de lui, il espère toujours que le monde entier sache à qu'il appartient...


	2. Chapter 2

André était amusé de lire la nouvelle comme quoi l'allemand arrogant s'était fait viré du PSG, il n'avait pas été surpris parce que les résultats n'avaient jamais été réellement incroyables s'il les comparait avec d'autres grands clubs, mais il ne pensait pas que ça se ferait si tôt dans la saison. En fait, il n'aurait pas dû s'en soucier, parce qu'il n'a rien à voir avec cet allemand. Ce n'était un mystère pour personne qu'ils se détestaient sur la ligne de touche, alors qu'il regrette son départ de la capitale ? C'était impossible. Mais André n'avait eu aucun problème à cacher son attirance irrationnelle pour ce même gars arrogant qui lui avait un jour fait des avances dans les couloirs après leur premier affrontement, son regard ce jour-là, sa main proche de ses fesses comme s'il était une prostituée bon marché, non, André ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire alors que son honneur était bafoué par un privilégié de plus.

Alors le retrouver sur le pas de sa porte une fois la nuit tombée ? André aurait parié qu'il était la dernière personne que Tuchel voulait le voir après s'être fait viré. Et pourtant... Évidemment, il a vite compris que l'allemand était venu chez lui à cause de cette foutue attirance illogique entre eux, comme s'ils avaient ne serait-ce qu'autre chose que de la haine en commun. Il ne sait pas qui lui a donné son adresse, mais il fera en sorte de blâmer cette personne plus tard, quand il aura réussi à gérer cette horrible relation naissante entre eux. Bref. André ne comptait pas le garder chez lui très longtemps, pas quand la moitié de ses joueurs n'avaient aucun problème avec le fait de venir le voir quand ils avaient besoin de son aide. Mais le regard si trahi de Tuchel ne pouvait que le forcer à refermer la porte à clé et lui trouver une utilité. C'est quand il n'avait plus trouvé aucune raison de le détester que son cerveau lui avait rappelé ce premier match, ses yeux perçants, sa main glissante et son souffle chaud. Ça ne devait pas rester impuni.

André l'a baisé en retour cette nuit là. Une victoire pour une victoire. Il a été suffisamment poli pour le faire dans sa chambre d'hôte, tenant fermement ses poignets entre l'une de ses mains alors qu'il était assis entre ses jambes écartées, son jean et boxer depuis longtemps déjà sur le sol, son t-shirt légèrement relevé pour lui faire voir ses abdominaux. André s'occupait de préparer son propre trou grâce à la salive de Thomas, deux de ses doigts introduits profondément en lui, il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup pour voir que l'allemand était aussi excité que lui à l'idée de le baiser. Cependant André ne lui avait pas laissé de pouvoir en cette nuit marseillaise, ils étaient chez lui, ses règles, son corps. André s'est assis sur sa bite en ne lui laissant même pas le plaisir d'un gémissement, il ne lui montrerait plus jamais un seul signe de faiblesse après ce 4-0 au Parc des Princes. Ses mains maintenant libres, elles se baladaient sur l'abdomen pâle de l'allemand, griffant la peau, serrant ses tétons pour qu'il ne perde pas le rythme, puis elles étaient remontées jusqu'à son joli cou, toujours vierge de marques, pour le serrer légèrement, lui faire comprendre qui dominait ici malgré leurs positions. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la pitié. On n'entendait bientôt plus que les couinements de Tuchel dans sa chambre, et André en était ravi. Son orgasme se retrouva sur l'abdomen maintenant rouge de l'allemand, et celui de Tuchel se retrouva à fuir de son trou une fois relevé. D'eux deux, Thomas était celui qui ressemblait le plus à une prostituée bon marché.

''Tu es à moi. Moi seulement.''

André ne passa pas la nuit avec lui, il avait encore du travail et lui accorder trop d'importance ne serait pas bon pour lui non plus. Il ne l'aime pas. Il ne le garde que par chance. Pas plus.

____________________

Et André l'a vraiment gardé, ou plutôt Thomas n'est jamais reparti. Il n'allait pas lui faire payer le loyer vu qu'il n'avait plus de salaire, du coup il avait dû trouver quelque chose d'autre. Il se trouve que coucher avec lui est une sorte de rémunération. André le baise presque tous les jours. Plusieurs fois quand il est d'humeur. Il l'ignore quand les résultats lui déplaisent. Souvent c'est lui qui domine Tuchel, et quand il est d'humeur claimante il le laisse mettre sa bite en lui. Dans tous les cas, André est celui qui domine et donne des ordres. C'est le soir qu'ils se retrouvent, le matin André préfère ne le considérer que comme un invité ou une épine dans le pied, il a autre chose à faire que de se soucier de ce que peut manger Thomas Tuchel au petit-déjeuner. C'est quand personne ne peut les voir à travers la fenêtre qu'il décide de mettre son pouvoir à plat sur la table et de l'utiliser.

C'est le cas aujourd'hui. Thomas est contre le mur, ses jambes dénudées, sa bite en lui, André est presque devenu son dos à cause de cette proximité toxique. Ses mains sur ses hanches pour accentuer les va-et-vients de sa bite, pour frapper plus intensément sa prostate, pour l'entendre un peu plus bruyamment gémir et supplier pour son orgasme. André ne pensait pas que Tuchel serait aussi faible une fois sa carapace d'homme froid retirée. Ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire. André suce un morceau de peau sur son cou, juste en-dessous du collier en cuir noir qu'il a posé là pour lui faire comprendre à qu'il appartenait. 

André passe l'une de ses mains sur la bite de Thomas, qui laisse déjà échapper des gouttes de sperme, si nécessiteux de sa main pour atteindre son épogée... André le lui accorde tout de même après le sien, après être sorti de lui et l'avoir retourné pour observer ses joues rouges, les larmes faisant briller ses yeux. Il passe un doigt sous le collier de cuir pour vérifier qu'il est bien mis en place pour que tout le monde comprenne qu'il n'est pas libre. André dévore ses lèvres. À lui. Ses mains palpent ses fesses tendres. Rien qu'à lui. Hors de question de le laisser repartir.

Fin


End file.
